In material handling environments, such as distribution centers, warehouses, inventories, shipping centers, and/or the like, devices such as robotic arms and/or overhead conveyor units are often used for performing various operations. For instance, these devices may be used for performing operations such as placing, stacking, un-stacking, lifting, repositioning, and relocating articles for transit. The articles referred herein may include shipment packages, cartons, containers, carts, totes, and/or the like. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional techniques used for maneuvering these articles in a material handling environment. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.